Misplaced By Time
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: "The cradle rocks above an abyss,telling us that our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness.It is the the power to forget,rather to remember,that we exist.Deeply and sensually in touch with what can be,but not known"
1. Chapter 1

Misplaced by Time

Chapter One

Placed Within Unexpected Silence

By Inuyashas Youkai

**_"We don't exist unless we are deeply and sensually in touch withthat which can be touched but not Is Not the power to remember, but its very opposite, the power to forget, is a necessary condition for our existence .The cradle rocks above an abyss, and common sense tells us that our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness. "_**

A girl standing in the window that she frequently stared overlooking the vast wilderness that lay just beyond her back door,while the night's guardian rose to greet the day's goodess in farewell. The girl ,chen jiu Takara ,wasn't positive why she was drawn to the simple but enduring sight being played for her as it had since she was much longer ,nor the reasons that she longed and felt safest within the lushest green of a Sakura tree. Although the picture of the small gesture in greeting was nothing more than a regular occurance that happened but in reality it was so much more as it seemed to pull her into herself hiding from a unknown distant pain that either she dreamt or from a forgotten memory.

Takara was a fairly happy ,outgoing and atttrative was not that this knowledge was bestowed upon the young women. nor that she'd know it herself with her slender form, brown dow eyes ,midnight waves cascading over her ,and spilling over the small of her back .

Although she did well in school and got along with many of her close friends as peers,but underneath her happy exterior hid a deeper sorrow ,and that a few others being lucky to see past the walls she placed within herself could only see restrained pain. By nightfall would end just before sunrise awakening the fragile form cocooned within the cave made by blankets of her own design to escape the fear that haunted her subconscious. Like clockwork, just before the sun began to wake she was always conscious to wait for the sight that wished to play for her and everytime her eyes shown unshed tears from the restless sleep with the trails of salt marring her face when she woke.

Everyday was the same and that same event marked the beginning of the day, where she readied for school ,went to her classes , breezed through her homework ,and visited with her friends When the day was done she often assisted her family at home to busy herself to occupy the thoughts and fears from the ghost within her mind from evading her. Completely exhausted when she finally would collapse,forced asleep at the of the day with a sheet of red that blurred her vision obscuring it,just before her eyes fluttered closed.

~ Beyond The Well ~

A impatient hanyou was waiting for the return of his miko friend ,Kagome and his unrequited love,or so he believed. Three days had already passed .the fourth was soon ending to only prove to the girl's defiance once again. Stange though because this occurance hadn't happened for a while now and now that it was happening worried him all the more. Inuyasha had planned to travel back shortly after the third day had ended as he normally had inn the past ,but with a unexpected run in with his brother Sesshomeru ,and lastly Naraku ,it was temporary forgotten with the hopes she would soon return.

Needless to say that the guarded plea was unanswered and not followed as the hanyou only wished to be. Tonight was decided on the fourth day to be when he would venture back to her time to retrieve the wench. After nightfall casted its hues of darkness amongst the shadows of the trees ,Inuyasha began his trek towards the clearing where the well was made to be it's home,and to the place where he could decend into the threads of time to make it once again to his onna. Just before breaking the invisible fence within the trees a onmious weight fell just past his shoulders to skim down his back and that slightly rose the delicate hairs on the back of his neck on end .

Soon after a brush of light, following a explosion of crimson and cerelian light joined from the depths of the well, crept it's way casting itself into the atmosphere. The Inu Hanyou felt a uncontrol shiver whisper its way down the taunt and stiff stance that he had instinctively chose. Momentarily the blinding light dimmed to nothing and any other proof towards the odd phenomenon had long since left the vacinity,leaving only a maddened hanyou by his beast emerging slowly to make its presence known,and a slight glow to the well. In the short amount of time that he stood frozen still gave to the strict will to remove any doubts that the onna was indeed safe,and to relive the nawing within his gut saying the opposite,and it was that she was nothing but. With quickened steps ,Inuyasha rushed to close the distance towards the well ,and with some resistance from the weakened barrier with the swipe of his fang,in the end all that kept him from Kagome now was stripped bare.

~ Truth From Within It's Depths~

' It seems I have let you go ..It seems I 've misunderstood as to where you are'

Once the hanyou was haphazardly thrown from the depths of the mysterious well ,The Bone Well, which at this point was proven to only confirm the hanyou's fears. Slowly lifting to stand from the awkward position that Inuyasha was carelessly tossed into ,to stand and investigate with scutiny as to the reasons of which things were occurring.A whined roar broke through ,echoing of the clearing that seemed to stretch miles,where the shrine once stood was now a bare expanse compared to the whispers to what it had been. Inuyasha ,desvastation and worry weakening his form too greatly to remain standing, fell to his knees with the silent tears that fell second to the roars the spilt forth from his lips. Amber eyes tauntingly glaring at everything and no one ,alert to his likely unknown threat hiding in the shadows and invisible with that on his grasp on reality,as crimson bled through his honey depths in fury, and signifying the release of it's feral beast..

' Kagome , where are you?'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Misplaced By Time

~ Chapter Two ~

A Priest Named Toji

By Inuyashas Youkai

A man soon appeared in front of the seething half demon in his devastation, and once his presence hadn't gotten the odd being 's attention , the priest spoke ..

"Greetings there , My name is Toji Higarashi ,and over there is my daughter Sori .. I watch over these grounds until they receieve the blessing for a shrine to be built here.. Is there something I could help you with lad , you look a bit lost ."

"What the fuck do you mean built ! Three days ago , and there's a shrine here ! Afterwards it fucking gone ! Now you tell me where in the hell could someone put a damn shrine , and how was it to be moved !"

Well . Inuyasha soon learned that priests didn't neccessary like being talked to that way , and surprisingly the old man did prove to have some powers back in his day when he punished him throughly with some well placed sutras . It soon was discovered that as soon as those sutras had taken effect , down the puppy went out cold , as the body of the hanyou still tingled with pure energy while his body twitched , and then the pup knew no more when the priest in not so many words claimed lights out.

Hours later it seemed , by nightfall , the hanyou arose to greet the amused gaze from the priest from earlier with that of a child next to him, and she was at the time lazily stroking his ears. Pinning a heated glare upon the girl , but still hadn't spoken so Inuyasha would not cause the man to throw more sutra's in his direction, but didn't feel the need to show his dislike for what had occured , by other means..

"Do you choose to be civil , yet demon!"

"Sorry ! All of this came to a surprise to me that's all ! I was looking for a friend , but somehow must have took a wrong turn because before when I jumped out of the well I always come to a damn shrine ! Now her and it are missing !"Inuyasha spat angrily

"My boy , you sure that you haven't taken too much of a liking to sake..? There hasn't been a shrine anywhere amongst these grounds , but there will be because I plan to have one erected , tho the grounds haven't been purified yet completely to sustain such as a shrine on these premises. "

"No ! I am sure , sake and me don't go together that well , so I tend to stay away from it as much as possible ..."

"Hmm.. Well my boy , do you have a place to go ? I'd offer you a place to stay , but I would think you would be more appeased if you were among your own kind .. Though I would welcome you back if you wish to see the shrine when its completed .."

"Yeah .. I guess so .. Well I'll be seeing ya old man .."Inuyasha stated , waving his hand carelessly , as he then stood, walking away towards the well..

' What the hell is going on ! I know what I saw ! If all of this is true , what does it mean for Kagome , I mean where is she ?'

The hanyou continued to walk , until he came face to face to the spot where the well once stood , but now it was gone. Releasing a ferious growl , Inuyasha stompped back towards the annoying old coot , and approaching him in order to offer his services until he could find a way out of this mess..

"Hey old man?"

"Hey look whos' back ! Wait! ? I am not a old man ! I am in my prime , my daughter even says so ..."

"Whatever but .. I would like to take you up on your offer , if I could ... Maybe I could help you somehow .."

"Sure but .. What's wrong , did you get thrown out of your village ?" Toji joked.

"Not exactly ..."

' More like trapped from my time...'

"Very well then, you may stay with us but you have to do whatever I say , understood ?"

"Alright ... " Inuyasha sighed ...

' Kagome , you better be safe wench , that 's all I have to say !'

Thinking that somehow the old man was going to get him started on some heavy work to get his mind off off the things that seemed so wrong now, had been a mistake on the hanyous part, and was proven by the spot where the were at present doing exactly nothing , at least to the hanyou. Both Toji, Inuyasha, and the priest's daughter Sori, were sitting in a circle with their legs crossed Indian style on the dirty forrest floor, while the priest went about preying for the lands to became pure..

Its seemed like hours had passed , unfortunatley getting on the hanyou's nerves only sitting there while the holy man mumbled to himself , answering himself in what appeared to be a sacred chant ..Rolling his eyes , underneath his eyelids, and breathing rather quickly to prevent the explosion that the hanyou himself felt was coming , but was not willing offering to recieve the man's punishment because it had seemed that it proved to be worse than that of his miko's subjugation commands.. Although as time kept ticking by it appeared , as it felt within the hanyou that his patience was wearing thin , and so without further pause the hanyou huffed suddenly spating off , complaining about whatever it was that they were doing, but by then all was forgotten about the punishment that was soon to come..

"OWWWW! Damn you ! That hurt!"The hanyou spat , as another bout of sutra's came his way..

"As it's supposed too, demon !Now quite !" Toji had then whacked him over the head with a staff simular to Miroku's , but with some obvious alterations to it , against his skull ..

"Quit it , Dammit ! "

"Not until you learn manners , mutt !"

A laugh abruptly broken through their rant , as Sori giggled to her amusement of the two bantering around like idiots, but it wasn't that she was laughing that got the hanyou's attention , it was the sound of it , for it was exactly the way another sounded when she laughed at him. Kagome .. When Honey clashed with a amused cinnamon , it was then that he had realized the truth about the little girl , Sori was Kagome's mother. It was something that the hanyou never let sink in once everything happened , not that he really new what her mother's name was ,or that of her grandpa's , though now he was sure of it , and coincidently the truth also meant that Toji was Kagome's grandfather, but he already knew that somehow from the begining..

'Oh fucking hell ! Please Dammit, just kill me now !'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Misplaced By Time

~ Chapter Three ~

Someone To Look After Till Our Time Came

By Inuyashas Youkai

Perched within the boughs of a overhanging tree , Inuyasha sat strategically scanning over the almost barren grounds with the exception of a makeshift tent in the middle of the grounds waiting to be purified into a new home for a holy place. The flames flickering from the wood set aflame , and warming the pair sitting around it being of the younger old coot , and the little rendition of the woman who would later bring about to life the girl he would come to love . A shrieking chuckle came to painfully crash within his silky fluff of his ears , causing them to quickly fall back upon his head in refrain himself from the piercing sound, in it's entirety. Looking towards the god awful racket , the little girl was running around the campfire chasing little light bugs flying around to escape her curiously greedy fingers.

The old man was merely sitting silently with his eyes closed with his legs crossed , and his arms folded in a summoning fashion , while muttering complete nonsense about some sort of guiding light to reign over them all..

' Does this crazy man think that the lightening bugs are going to graciously purify the grounds on their own accord !? Damn I hope the case of his batty, out of his mind nature wasn't contagious within the bloodline or else the hanyou would be in trouble when bringing his next of kin with fiery wench ' Inuyasha thought while within his mind seeing many dementedly crazed little mini copies of himself , and the stubborn mikos telling stupid stories , as well as talking crazy talk with their uselessly forgotten tactics running around..

Unbeknownst to the girl or the old man himself , as the little woman ran cheerfully about around the blazing warmth surrounded by pebbles , and rocks to keep it contained , a stubborn root coming up lazily from the ground , previously missed in the rounds , came to snag on the bottom hem of the outfit upon the child. In result , not much later pulling her haphazardly downward to its source , and immediately urging Inuyasha to act , throwing himself out the branch keeping him , as he thrust himself forth towards the sight of the girl falling towards the flaming pyre. Then without any further words in hearing said girl scream , the hanyou quickly rushed forth to grasp her close within his arms before gliding away , landing softly upon the ground , and out of harms way.

Catching his breath , Inuyasha then stepped away , releasing her before removing himself from the site where the human wench almost set herself into forgotten ash , as the unforgiving flame would have devoured her form up with vigor , and spatting coarsely while he went about his escape from the lack of preservation.

" Stupid wenches, crazy old man , and dumb ass flame , thinking you can prevent what has been already mine from the start! I'll show you , just wait in the end I will still have Kagome right where she belongs !" The hanyou growled.

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch , dinner was served , a little pup was then sent to bed , and the man went back to his silent words of a lunatic , preying for this unknown all mighty light to shine down with vengeance to stow away the unseen evil collecting its forces deceivingly. After a few moments passing , abruptly his eyes had popped open suddenly , as the man burst with words of horseshit rather than wisdom.

" Great Buddha , its time ! Up, Get up dog , here's your chance to invite some good into your conniving spirit ! Here have a swig of this , its only holy water .. " The man then tossed him a jug as soon as he came from his spot against the tree's trunk to investigate what it was that had him so , excitedly enlightened?

Smelling the substance within the jug , and finding it wasn't poison the hanyou took a swallow, then realized it was far from what it was that the certain 'holy man claimed' , and spit it out into the flame , creating a inferno outburst to expand in its attempt to reach the sky's in fury.

" Ah , my apologies wrong bottle , here , and take this , put it on your face!See the power rise in agreement of what this land desires?!" The man then exchanged the bottles , and told what his wisdom foolishly predicted with the result of the known sake hitting the pit of flames discovered by the hanyou scrutinizing over the man's action with a obvious twitch of his eyes in annoyance.

Taking a much bigger whiff in trying to be assured of the looney characters current sanity in confusing water for sake , then when confirmed that this one was definitely water , took a apprehensive swig in wanting the effects from the prior already starting to feel to rinse away , but as he staggered upon his feet afterwards reached into another container. This one was told to rub upon his face , and sniffing it once to tell if this stuff was to be placed on flesh even , otherwise being something toxic, like some sort of funky brown acid, but discovering nothing harmful although it stunk , shrugged his shoulders drunkenly , then did as the crazy man told. It was in the moments following that his nose caught onto a rather rancid smell , and when trying to reach the place where the scent took him , the hanyou in his enibrated haze found that wherever he went , it always back to being only him around.

Further searching , and sniffing himself frantically it had been discovered that something upon him was creating such a funky stench , it almost smelled like...

" Hey old man , what is it that you had me use for this whatever dancing ceremony you have here anyway.. It reeks like.." Inuyasha questioned , just as he had reached to gather some upon his finger to get a closer sniffing of it, but the senses limited with the alcohol deterred him from making a accurate conclusion as to what the substance was..

" What !? Let me see !? It shouldn't smell like anything ya foul mutt!?" The adult human griped outwardly, as he closed the gap to confirm that the hanyou didn't know what he talked about, and gaining a vile whiff in return for his troubles..

In his attempt to remain from snickering at his new found revelation upon his mistake , the male started to speak , as the hanyou sought more to find the truth , and sticking his finger in his mouth to find what was current deceiving him..

" Sorry my boy , that I afraid it's .."

" Its shit , ya crazy bastard!" The hanyou growled stumbling away.

TBC...


End file.
